From Winter to Spring, a James and Lily Tale
by Haatar the Bard
Summary: James is left devastated after the ordeals over the summer. He emerges a new person, and catches the eye of a certain special someone. Note: this is not just another lovey dovey J/L but one where James does change and Lily accepts. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day of His Life

**Just a heads up, these are a dark couple of chapters that many people might appreciate but the story itself will be quite a bit happier. I feel that these next three chapters are vital to the story and that it wouldn't be as strong without them much. They were a bit of a pain to write, but well, you'll see what I mean when you read them. Thanks!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is that lucky duck!**

Chapter 1: The Worst Day of His Life

James was rushing down the stairs. He couldn't remember the last time he was so excited! He had just gotten his Hogwarts letter and his new Head Boy badge! Who would've guessed! He thought that Remus for sure would be the new Head Boy. Remus was a diligent student and was the responsible one of the marauders. This just proved that Dumbledore was getting senile in his old age! But better yet, he would be sharing a dorm with Lily Evans! If he played his cards right he might finally be able to convince Lily to go out with him. She would finally see his responsible side, a side rarely seen unless you were on the quidditch team, which he had captained for the past two years and would be doing so again this year.

James came to an abrupt stop on the stairs as he heard a loud bang and shattering glass just down the end of the hall. His father was a healer at St. Mungos, and often developed new potions or helped a team, in order to help unfortunate victims. As a result, explosions were not uncommon in Potter Manor. In fact, his father was helping to develop a potion to help lessen the pain of certain types of transfiguration that could be painful to an individual or some other type of living thing. Sometimes the transformations scarred a person's mind because of the pain and would drive them crazy. James smiled to himself; he could see the smile on his father's face as he showed him his new badge. He was always encouraging James to push himself. Well, James got excellent marks in all of his classes and was the top of his class in transfiguration in all six of his years at Hogwarts, but you couldn't say he pushed himself in much besides much quidditch. In fact, he was given an offer to play keeper for England once he finished his final year at Hogwarts.

James jumped as heard more shattering in the distance. Now that he thought about it, he was on the far side of Potter Manor and he shouldn't be able to hear all the commotion from there. With a furrowed brow, he rushed down the hallway, the explosions and shattering becoming more frequent along with an odd curse word. James didn't recognize all the voices but he did recognize his father's voice. This shocked James because he never heard such profanity from his father. His parents thought it was demeaning to everyone, the speaker and their audience and it was one of the few things they were strict about. James started to sprint down the hall. An unearthly shriek sliced through the air, and James's heart. It was his mother's voice.

James mother worked in the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry of Magic. She was a judge and working her way up through the legal system. Many prisoners and wrong doers would request her because she was a kind compassionate person, who would not be corrupted no matter the circumstance. She was always fair and did what she knew was right, no matter how her popularity might suffer. Strangely enough, she hardly got any criticism even when she let a convict off; everyone knew her reputation well and trusted her judgment. She always put her family above work, though and was always there when James needed to talk to someone. He loved his mother more than anyone, so this shriek drove needles deep into his heart.

He finally reached his father's potions lab to see his mother with her wand out dueling against two masked individuals, and there at her feet was the body of his father. His father was not dead but horribly mangled and bloody. He was gasping for air and hopeless to do anything to help his wife fend off these intruders. James was struck by grief but it was soon replaced by anger at these two unknown messengers of death. With an angry roar he whipped out his wand and relentlessly sent curses and jinxes flying. James was considered one of the best duelists to have gone through Hogwarts in the past decade, maybe even two. With his anger and grief driving his prowess to such unknown heights these two individuals were put on the defensive within seconds. His mother thoroughly exhausted continued to add her spells to the fray to help her son drive back these wizards. But with the initial shock gone the death eaters, for they couldn't be anything but, started to even the playing field. Soon they were evenly matched and James was forced to defend both he and his exhausted mother. The fierce battle lasted many minutes until James slipped a spell through and hit one death eater in the leg with a cutting curse, slicing the tendons of the leg so the death eater could no longer stand, writhing in pain the death eater collapsed to the floor with a yelp of pain, gasping for air.

Surprisingly, this broke James' stride. He had never hurt a living thing like this before and it caused him to hesitate. And due to this hesitation the other death eater sent a killing curse straight at his mother. It had so much power behind it that she flew back and knocked over a vial full of a vibrant green solution. It landed on his father and set his clothes alight. James screamed in pain at the depth of his mother, but his screams were soon drowned by those of his father's as he was being slowly burned to death, yet James could do nothing to save him as he thought this wizard, no a witch, he realized as she cackled in delight at the obvious anguish he was going through. Tears streamed down his face as he battled on. He felt a slight draft in the room and quickly dived to the side as a green killing burst soared past him from behind. Two more death eaters had arrived. James hated his life. He could not fight off three skilled death eaters. He turned on the spot to apparate, but as he was finishing his rotation he was hit by a cruciotous curse and his mind drifted from his destination as his body jerked with pain. Not all of him made it to Sirius and Remus's new flat.

**Sorry about such a dark start. This should be the one of the few chapters like this. I'm tired of the cliché go lucky James and Lily stories, I feel there needs to be a darker element. Please R&R! Other chapters will be much better and less dark, mainly James as he goes to Hogwarts in deep depression and many misunderstandings lead to an even deeper depression for him. Eventually he'll come out of it but a more mature and emotional individual.**


	2. Chapter 2: Needed Space

Chapter 2: Needed Space

Sirius and Remus jumped with a start as they heard a loud crack from behind them and turned around, whipping out there wands, only to stumble and fall in shock at what they saw. There lay an unconscious James bleeding heavily from a lost limb and patches of flesh that had just disappeared.

"Prongs, mate! What happened to you! What's going on, who did this to you!" a frantic Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, go to St. Mungos and get someone quickly! We can't move him when he is like this, I'll try to stop the bleeding. Hurry!" yelled Remus. He whipped up his wand and summoned a small bottle of dittany as Sirius disapparated to go get professional help. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to James. He assumed he must've splinched, but this badly? James was a highly accomplished wizard who would never make a mistake such as spliching and definitely nothing of this degree.

Mere minutes later, although it felt like hours passed, Sirius apparated with a healer along side of him. The healer was shocked at the state James was in and wasted no time in stabilizing him before sending out a patronous which charged away with much urgency. Seconds later, three more healers arrived and crowded around James. Remus and Sirius waited anxiously to see if their best friend would survive this ordeal. Sirius, never the patient type, started pacing and banging things. Remus, the most patient of the ir group of four, was on edge and wringing his hands nonstop. About an hour and a half later, the healers came out of the bedroom James was stationed in.

"Your friend has been given a dreamless sleeping draught. We have corrected his body from the splinching and we think we soothed his body enough that the torture won't be a-" one of the healer's started before he was interrupted by Sirius and Remus.

"Torture?" they exclaimed in unison.

"What? How? Why? When?" Sirius started asking getting angrier and angrier with each word. No one hurt his best mate like that. Remus's legs wouldn't support him anymore causing him to collapse on to the sofa, his eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"We don't know, unfortunately," the healer answered Sirius. "We've been trying to contact his parents but we haven't heard from them. We have contacted the aurours office. These are dark time Mr. Black, we must suspect the worse.

"May we accompany the aurours?" Remus managed to ask in a very shaky voice. "We want to know what it was that our friend needed to go through."

"Of course, I'll make the arrangements."

-line-

The potions lab was ruined. Just about everything was smashed and many valuable potions and records were destroyed. Sirius and Remus were the first to discover the wreckage and they were only able to stand the sight for a few heart beats before the reality hit them. In the idle of the floor laid an unrecognizable burnt carcass, which was later identified as Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter's limp cold body was propped against a lab table looking much like a rag doll. The aurours went about the process mathematically taking blood samples to be identified, and tracing for any lingering magic.

Sirius, easily the proudest and strongest of will and the most emotionally set was in tears. The Potters were his family for the past four years. They took him in and cared for him. Something he had never experienced from his own parents. Remus was crying, James's mother and father were always kind to him. In fact, he was rather attached to him because Mr. Potter was the one that helped to take care of him and his furry little problem. He had known them more than twice as long as he'd known James. They were nothing but kind and supportive to him. It was thanks to them he could live with himself, knowing his condition. Mr. Potter was undergoing a research to help protect him during his monthly transformations, he did not deserve this. Why was the world so unjust?" If the Potters had to die, why could it not have been a peaceful ordeal?

The Aurour squad came out of the room to confront the two teens. "We've determined that this was the cause of a dark wizard group called death eaters. Have you heard of them before?" Both the teens nodded. It was mostly a rumor in the wizarding world but many slytherins swore by their new Dark Lord. "Well, we've been combating their group in secret for the past few months. They have become increasingly bolder and trying to strike fear into the wizarding world through brutish tactics. We caught a small group of them a few weeks ago and Mrs. Potter was the judge of it. You didn't really need much of a judge really, they had just graduated from Hogwarts and celebrated by going to a muggle bar and torturing two dozen muggles, all in their Dark Lord's name. Anyway they were convicted to Azkaban for a decade and a half, and that was lenient, believe me, but it looks like they were looking for revenge. We are sorry for you and your friend's lost, but we must ask you not to publicize this to anyone till it is released in the prophet. We are trying hard to prevent chaos gripping and I doubt that it will be published for a couple months at least."

"That isn't fair to James though!" Sirius protested loudly. "He'll have to relive it all over again! We can't do that to him."

"Definitely not," Remus agreed, "he needs help getting over this."

"You are missing my point," stated the aurour, "it is perfectly acceptable to talk about it between you three, but no one else. Anyone else will be considered treason against the Ministry." One rarely saw Remus lose his temper, but when he did he was one of the scarier things a person saw I his life. Sirius recognized the symptoms right away, having been on the receiving end just a few months earlier when he nearly had Remus kill Snivellous. He quickly started down another road.

"What about the Potters' bodies? What is going to happen to them?" Sirius asked, shocking Remus out of his anger. It was odd to see Sirius the cool headed one. In fact, it was like their roles were reversed. "If we may, we would like to bury them."

"Fine, do what you need to with the bodies," said another more annoyed aurour, "as long as they are not buried in public, or leave this property what you do with them doesn't matter to us. We have work to do, so go play with your dolls or whatever it is you kids do these days." Remus's anger began to flare once more but Sirius halted his arm and jerked his head indicating to let it drop. This did not go unnoticed by the leaving aurour. "Smart frien you've got there, now behave yourself unless you want to be thrown into Azkaban yourself." With that he turned and stalked away. As the rest of the Aurour team left, one lingered for a final word with the two teens.

"What do you want?" snarled a pissed off Remus. The Aurour was taken aback by the viciousness in Remus's voice but only lowered his eyes, which both of them noticed were wet from recent tears.  
"I knew the Potter's too. Mr. Potter saved my life twice, they didn't deserve this to happen to them. I'm sorry and I want to apologize for my colleagues' rudeness. It's not that they don't care, we've just been seeing this much too often and we need our emotional side to be as hard as bedrock, otherwise that's how we'll end up." Remus sobered almost immediately, not because of the words but because of another grieving individual. "Anyway, I wanted to give you this, your friend must've dropped it, tell him congratulations for me." He placed a warm object in Remus's hand and turned to left.

Remus and Sirius looked down into his hand and saw a dirty blood stained Head Boy badge. Both boys gawked at it in disbelief.

"I don't believe it," Sirius said, "I thought it would be you for sure." Remus just shook his head sadly. How come this always happened? Of the few things he was passionate about, they were taken away to him by James, first his love for Lily, now this.

"Come on Sirius," he sighed, "we have work to do here." He would never admit to his friends any of these things of course. It wasn't James fault they both fell for the same girl and Remus was too cowardly to speak up about it or that Dumbledore picked James to be the new Head Boy. The Marauders were the best friends one could wish for, he would not strain that friendship over something so trivial.

They carried down the remains of Mr. and Mrs. Potter and dug them graves next to a willow tree overlooking the Potters' coy pond, it was the favorite place of the Potters to watch the sunset as a family. It was the hardest thing either of them had to do, and they were both glad that James was not there to witness it. They left the place without looking back, tears streaming down their faces. It was the worst day of their lives.

-line-

It was a week later, Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, Sirius was out at a bar. He'd gone every day after the incident and would not return till early the next morning, go to sleep wake up in the afternoon hung over start to recover and head back to the bar. Remus had wanted to do the same thing but new that James could wake up at anytime. He heard a rustling and he turned around to see a very stiff James stumbling out of the bedroom. Remus stood up to help him but he was stopped by James raising an upholded hand indicating to leave him be. So Remus backed up and took a good look at James. No not James, James was lively and care free, a pick me up to everyone he was around. If you were around james you couldn't help but smile and laugh. This James looked broken. His eyes were sunken and his hair was messy, but not in a carefree way, but in a way that made him look like a man who had lost everything.

James opened his mouth to speak but closed it, he tried again but closed it again. On his third a painfully hoarse voice that did not belong to James croaked "H… h… ow…lah…ng… long?" This simple act brought tears to Remus's eyes. How could he help his friend? He seemed like he had died beside his parents.

"The healers have had you on the draught of living death for the better part of a week James. They said that you will still be weak for most of a month but…"

"Thanks Remus," James cut in, which caused him to break into a fit of coughing. He could barely speak. "I'm going home now," he whispered so softly Remus had to lean in to hear it.

"James don't. Stay here with Sirius and I, we'll help take care of you." It was at that moment that Sirius stumbled in saw James and stopped dead in his tracks. Looking at him as if inspecting a horrid piece of art he stated,

"You look horribl-" the rest was interrupted as he threw up his nights dinner and beverages all over the floor. Remus groaned, this was the third mess he had to clean up in the past two nights. James wasn't amused either. He turned to leave but Remus grabbed hold of him.

"Prongs, wait! Please think about this, if you stay you'll have Sirius and I here to help you. There isn't anything for you back home. I'll go get you some more clothes but please stay here. I'm begging you James." James just looked at him straight in the eye, there was no life behind them. He bowed his head slightly and Remus sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Remus," he stated simply as Remus began to look panicked again. "I have to go. Besides, it looks like Sirius needs more help anyway." Remus turned to look at Sirius who had fallen asleep in his own sick. Remus scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Well, at least take this with you," Remus said as he went to the counter and picked up a dull object. When Remus placed it in his hand, James looked down to see it was his Head Boy badge. "Congratulations, James." Remus said with a sad smile. That smile faltered once he looked at James's face. There were tears flooding his eyes until the overflowed and started to wash over his other features.

"I'll never be able to hear my parents say that," James said quietly, "they never knew, I'll never to know how happy they would have been." James knew what a wreck he was. He knew he should've stayed but he had to get away, from these people, who were like family to him, yet they weren't family, how could they replace what he lost? He needed time to be left alone so that he could gather his thoughts and put everything in order.

As soon as James had apparated, Remus slumped into a chair. The three of them were grieving for the Potters had basically adopted the marauders these past few years. Only James did not have family issues, well till a week ago. Sirius's parents were cruel to him and even went so far as to disown him a few years into their Hogwarts career. He stayed at the Potters, until just this summer when he and Remus moved into this apartment. His own parents were devastated about him being bitten and refused to accept that he could continue to live in their grief. His father only talked to him in soft whispers like he, Remus, was on his deathbed. Remus's mother would cry most of the time they saw him. His life would never be the same, it was within that first year that Mr. Potter became the closest thing to a father he had. Peter, well, they didn't know too much about his family. They knew that his mother was terminally ill and that his father did not make things better by bringing in new girls every night to sleep with. They had no idea how Wormtail was treated at home, but it couldn't be like they were all treated at the Pooters. They were all loved, like they were really a part of the family. Remus would always be thankful to James for bringing him into this small loving family, which was why it hurt him so much to be bitter about James's Head Boyship. He had wanted to prove to his parents that he could still be a normal person, in fact, he wanted show them he was better than normal. Remus mentally berated himself, for these thoughts were not truly sincere. All he wanted to be was normal, with normal friends and a normal family. He did not need to excel, his friends came first, before his petty foolishness. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when James had left instead of staying there. Remus needed time away from James to get his head on straight. Even Remus could be selfish at times


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing the Tears

**Sorry for the long time between updates. The story hadn't picked up much interest but I hope this chapter might encourage a few more people to read it. Please review this story, it really does make it easier to write when I get some sort of feed back. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Three: Sharing the Tears

A loud crack reverberated through the dead air as James stumbled and fell to the ground outside Potter Manor, tears pouring down his face, pooling on the granite walk way. On his hands and knees, James had never felt so abandoned, so alone. How had Sirius, Remus and Peter dealt with their family issues? How could they live without their parents' love? James slowly raised his fist and properly examined his new Head Boy badge. It was scratched and scuffed on the once bright luster of the metal. The ribbon had a few burn specs on it and there was a large crimson stain on it. His tears renewed, James failed to notice another crack behind him.

"Master James sir?" came a timid squeaky voice. James whirled around, brandishing his wand to see one of the Potters' house elves cowering behind him. "Please, do not curses Pinky, sir. Pinky is just worried about the young master as well as the other elves." James lowered his wand and looked at the elf, and couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. Pinky was an innocent friend of his. He had no right to antagonize the poor elf. James lowered his wand and looked at the elf sadly. This elf too had lost her family. James new himself well enough to know that continued interaction with the elf for any length of time would be poor for it. James could turn down right rotten at the loss of something important to him. This was usually a quidditch match or perhaps a duel, petty things, he could only imagine how he would act after the most devastating loss of his life. He looked over his loyal house elf, his friend, wondering what would be best for her. That was when it occurred to him.

"I'm not going to curse you Pinky," James said with a sad, half smile. "Could you do me a favor Pinky? I would like you to gather the other house elves at the manor. I wish to talk to you all to figure out what will happen to us all now."

"Of course young Master!" a much relieved, and ecstatic elf replied. James snorted at the change in his elf.'s attitude. She was excited to have something to do. James rolled onto his back and looked at the sky and contemplated his new life. There were going to be many changes in the very near future none very pleasant. A pop notified James of a new arrival.

"Where are the othe..." James started before realizing that it was not Pinky standing there but another wizard. With amazing speed James whipped out his wand sending a stunning hex at this stranger as he twisted his body to get the momentum to throw his body in a more maneuverable position. But it was all for not. The stranger neatly sidestepped James's spell and hit him with a well placed disarming spell, knocking James right back onto the ground and caught James's wand.

"Impressive boy, no wonder you survived," came a growl from the stranger "but you have nothing to worry about, I'm an aurour. Name's Alastor Moody." James regarded the man from his spot on the ground. He was fairly heavily scarred and his two beady eyes were so cold and calculating, James couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the man. He new he would never want to be on the receiving end of this man's spellwork.

"What do you want?" James snapped. He would admit he was rather embarrassed to be knocked to the ground so easily and he never dealt with embarrassment well. The aurour just looked at him in simple amusement and slight annoyance.

"I've come to discuss details about your parents' deaths," Moody stated without any preamble, "there are certain things that you need to know, and failure to heed these things could result in some very unpleasant results. So are you ready to listen boy?" James sat there open mouthed in shock. Who the hell is this man? James started to feel his anger raising to dangerous levels. All he wanted to do was add a few more scars to this man's face. It didn't stop James from these trains of thoughts when he realized that he had no wand, in fact, that little tidbit just threw him over the edge. James threw himself to his feet and charged at Moody, who in return, looked surprise at the brash action and simply hit him with full body bind. Due to his momentum, James fell face first and skidded a couple inches. Luckily for him, he was now off the granite walkway and on the lawn. Moody walked over and nudge James onto his back with his foot. "Idiot boy, what were you trying to accomplish? There is a difference between bravery and stupidity. Now you listen to me, I am going to undo your mouth from this curse and if you can act civil, I'll release the rest of your body by the time I leave, otherwise, I might just leave you like this for a couple days. Understand boy?" James 'nodded' with his eyes and with a wave of his wand, Moody released James's face.

"What is it that you would like to tell me?" said a still fuming James. As a second thought he added a very tense "sir", to which Moody just rolled his two eyes.

"There are a few important details we need to discuss about the knowledge of this murder, we don't know many details and there are some... sticky circumstances that you need to know about as well." Moody stated. James noticed make a face at the part concerning "stick circumstances". "First off what do you know about the attackers?"

"Very little, sir," James said with a sigh. "They wore masks during the attack, but I'm pretty sure that one of them was a woman. There were four in all. I thought two of them and I had to get out of their when two more rejoined them." James was starting to sober up now. He didn't have much to fuel his rage anymore. Might as well cooperate and then go brood alone for awhile. Moody let out a tired sigh and massaged a temple with his hand.

"Well, at least it is something to work with, even if not much. Now for the fun part. Potter, this is going to be hard for you, but please make my job easier and keep a cool head on your shoulders." James gulped, or at least tried to in his current state. What could be so bad? "Your parents' deaths are being hushed up by the Ministry." James jaw dropped and he spluttered, not capable of forming actual words in his outrage. Moody took full advantage of this. "Try and realize where the Ministry stands, Potter. We know next to nothing about this supposed 'dark lord' and his henchmen. There are only rumors. Rumors that keep the civilians on toe, and keep them cautious. I'll admit that the Ministry even started a few of them. But if word got out of killings, there would be a maelstrom of chaos." James could see the sense in this but it didn't calm him down much. He was willing with all his might that his glare might cause holes to burn into Moody's eyes. "Your parents aren't the only deaths, boy. There are nearly half a dozen other such attacks and they are all being hushed up to. Many of these families get together to mourn their lost ones. Of course your friends Black and Lupin know as well. You may talk about it with these, individuals but not anyone else. The group I was telling you about should be sending you an owl invitation to come join them. I encourage yo-"

"What's the point in joining them?" James asked, his voice so full of venom and hate it made the hairs on the back of Moody's scalp stand on end. "Mourning with them will not bring down the people who did this, mourning with them will not make them come back. Mourning with them will accomplish NOTHING!" The last was shouted, and Moody raised his eyebrows in response. "If the Ministry will not, cannot do anything about this, then I will. I will tear down these sons of bitches that did this and burn them like they did to my father. They will regret this day, mark my words." As James finished he glanced up to see an amused look on Moody's face. "What?" James asked incredulously.

"I find it amusing that a boy that was so easily disarmed and subdued to be making such vengeful speeches" Moody stated with an evil grin plastered on his face as he saw James's face grow red at the indignity of it all. "But I like your spirit, boy. I suggest you put wards around this place but make sure they'll let me in. On the days you have off I can help you achieve your goal. I'll swing by later today with some books for you. I look forward to our arrangement Potter. Good day to you." And with that wicked grin still dominating his features, he waved his wand and James was released from his spell. He tossed James his wand and with a loud crack he was gone. Almost immediately after, there were several loud pops and Pinky reappeared with the rest of the elves of the manor.

"Is Master James ok, sir? Pinky and the other elves were most worried sir. We thought is best to not interrupt sir. We are sorries sir." Pinky continued to spurt out apologies and James continued to try and get a word in. When Pinky finally stopped to take a breath he took his chance.

"Pinky it is fine. There is absolutely no need to apologize. Now listen here I have tasks for you all. Star and Lun, need you to go to the other Potter properties to properly maintain them and ward them. I wish for you to stay there. I will later send lists to notify you of who will be allowed access. You will allow no one else to enter, no matter what they may say or no matter their relationship to me may be. Understood?" He fixed the elves with a firm look and they nodded their understanding.

"We are understanding sir," said Star and Lun nodded in agreement.

"Good. Go now, I'll send word by tonight with the lists." With that the two house elves disapparated and James turned his attention to the last two elves. "Pinky and Dinkle, you are to look after Remus and Sirius, ok?" At this both elves looked uncomfortable and reluctant to obey. James, still sore about his incident with Moody snapped, "Well what is it, spit it out!" Both house elves jumped at the venom in their master's voice. James was always kindhearted and caring. He had never snapped at them like this, even when he was grounded due to their reports to his parents.

"Well sir..." Pinky started but halted under James's withering glare, "it is just that... just that... we umm...Pinky feels sir... feels that..."

"Pinky is reluctant to leave the young master unattended, sir" replied a much less nervous Dinkle, he never had quite the same relationship with James as Pinky did. "And Dinkle is inclined to agree with Pinky, sir. Who would look after the young master if not for Pinky and Dinkle?"

"I am 17 years of age Dinkle, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." James stated confidently. "And as for you Pinky," he began, but then he saw Pinky look down in shame and saw tears run down her face, "I am sorry to snap at you old friend, I just know that my friends need help right now. I assure you that I will be fine, please just devote your time to my friends and if I need you I promise to call." Pinky looked up at her masters face as tears continued to fall, but this time, they were tears of joy. She loved James very much and her devotional service to him was not just because of the household she served, but because he was always kind to her and enjoyed talking with her and even going so far as to help with certain tasks.

"Is the Master meaning this, sir? Is it true?" Pinky asked with such a hopeful voice, James couldn't help but give a small smile. Pinky was really his first friend and he would always be fond of the funny little elf.

"Of course Pinky, I just need some time to myself." Came James's reassuring reply, "now off with you Pinky, I need a few words with Dinkle but I will see you soon, I promise." Pinky's face split into a huge smile that James remembered seeing on just a few occasions. He was glad he managed to help his friend. He knew she would just be miserable at the manor with him. He began to reflect on the good times he had with Pinky when he was younger. They used to cook together, and work in the garden. Often times, they would make a mess while playing with each other and then would have nearly just as much fun cleaning it up. His parents just shaking their heads and laughing at the innocent fun their son was having. A clearing of a throat brought James out of his daze and he looked to see Dinkle standing their.

"The Master wanted to see me sir?" Dinkle asked. Dinkle mainly served his mother with her work at home and helped her office. As a result, he had acquired a very proper air about him.

"Ahh yes Dinkle, sorry to have kept you waiting please keep an eye on Pinky for me Dinkle. I know you guys are having a rough time too. Please be there for her. I doubt I will be seeing you until the winter break. Once Sirius and Remus leave you are return to the house and care for it. Is that understood Dinkle?"

"As the Master wishes, so it will be done" Dinkle replied. He turned to go but then looked back and his face softened and said, "your compassion for Pinky is commendable sir, I will take good care of her." James smiled in reply and waved to dismiss Dinkle. James sighed. He was alone now. He turned to go retire to the house when he heard a loud crack behind him and he whirled around, brandishing his wand.

-line-

Remus was slumped in his armchair, looking at the unopened bottle of fire whiskey in his hands. Oh how he wanted nothing more but to drink himself into oblivion. He had cleaned up Sirius and put him to bed and then cleaned up Sirius's mess. Sirius was a huge wreck. Hell, they were both huge wrecks. Their 'parents' were just killed, the full moon was a few days away and he surmised he was going to be spending it alone, the first time in many, many months. Remus sighed, why was life always giving him the short end of the stick? Remus reflected on the happenings just a while earlier. James, confident, go lucky James. James who got everything he needed or wanted. Well, except for Lily. Lily, Remus thought with a sigh, how he wanted to tell Lily just how truly amazing she was. But alas, it could never be. James had called dibs on Lily. Lily, might as well have been Dolores Umbridge for that matter. Dolores, a nasty woman who was going to make his life so much harder than it already was. She was a nasty person who was scared of 'filthy half-breeds'. Now she was on her way to the Ministry of Magic, in plans to eliminate them all. Remus sighed again, it was clearest way to tell he was upset, or that something was wrong, for he always looked tired and under the weather. Lily could always tell when something was wrong. She was also pretty could about finding it out too, and then she would bring him a huge slab of Honeydukes chocolate the next time she got back from Hogsmeade. He and Lily were very close and he knew that there was a mutual level of attraction. He also knew just the right things to say for her to fall head over heels for him, not that he would ever tell James or the other two marauders what to say. Besides, once she found out his 'furry little problem' she would be gone, out of his life forever. Just like his parents were now.

Remus considered the fire whiskey in his hands once again, and with a shrug he popped the lid off. Right as he was to take a swig he heard a crack. And he jumped looking for his wand, spilling fire whiskey all over himself.

"I am sorries to scare you sir, the young Master be sending me." said a small voice that Remus recognized.

"Pinky?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The young master is sending me sir." She replied, "Pinky and Dinkle are to look after Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, sir. The Master is worried ab out his friends and so he be sending Pinky and Dinkle, sir. Pinky is sorry for scaring the good sir, sir." she replied while bowing. "May I clean up Mr. Lupin, sir? Do you require new robes?" Lupin was standing open jawed, what was James playing at? Just then another crack was heard and Dinkle apparated into the living room as well.

"Dinkle is sorry for being late, sir. Master James had a few last instructions for Dinkle." Dinkle said as way of introduction.

Remus just stood there in puzzlement for a few seconds before mumbling "this is ridiculous" and disapparated, leaving two bewildered and confused house eves in his living room. As he appeared at Potter Manor he saw the retreating back of James for a brief second before he saw James spin around, aiming his wand at Remus.

"Oh!" James said, obviously surprised, "Is Padfoot ok Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing sending your house elves over to our flat, Prongs?" Remus asked in an exasperated voice. Was he really the only marauder with any sense at all? "Honestly, why would you send your house elves over anyway?" James took a step back and looked a little nervous. Good, Remus thought, let him be scared. He couldn't help but be bitter at James, it was how he subconsciously dealt with his grief, he went over everything he felt was wrong his life and placed the blame on people. He didn't do it very often, but when he did, you could see a whole new nastier side of Remus. However, James wasn't scared, more just startled by the vicious underlying tones, in Remus's outburst. He soon recovered his wits and responded in calm even tones, much to the shock of the werewolf.

"Well Moony, when I left your flat it did look like Pads did need help," James began and Remus felt like he got hit in the gut by a hammer. James was actually using logic to support his action. What was the world coming to? First an actually serious Sirius, and now a logical James... "and to be quite frank, Moony, you smell like you could use some help too?" Remus was taken aback at first, before he realized that James meant the fire whiskey and not another odor. Remus sighed and looked at James with concern. He couldn't help but feel a little bitter still but it was pushed away in the need to check to make sure that his friend was ok.

"James, is everything ok? We are here for you, you know that right? Well, I doubt you want Sirius near you right now, he's still trying to beat your record of the quantity of vomit from that time in fifth year the Slytherin's poisoned your food." Remus said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. James let out a brief laugh. And then went up and embraced Remus and started to cry. Remus cried as well and they both released much of their grief in those couple of minutes. It wasn't a first time for the marauders. Sirius would occasionally cry when Regulus would do something befitting his parents, and Remus would occasionally cry, but none of the marauders knew why, and they were understanding enough not to ask. Peter cried the most, usually when he was picked on in his early years. But holding Peter never helped him as much as James or Sirius going out and hexing the culprits into next week. James was the only one who never cried. He would become somber and distant, but he never cried. He was always there to comfort his friends, but he had never needed, or asked, for them to return the favor. But here were James and Remus, crying and comforting each other.

"I know Remus, I know." James stated as he backed away from his brother. "I'm going to be fine, things will just change a bit." Remus looked at him sadly, no longer bitter, just sympathetic off his brother's unfortunate plight. "I asked Pinky and Dinkle to be there for you guys because I know how hard it will be for our whole family. It is a shame that we can't tell Peter, but perhaps he is better not knowing, for now." Remus nodded in agreement, it would be better for Peter if at least one of them could be strong for him.

"How about you James?" Remus began, "with your house elves taking care of Sirius who will look after you?" Remus said with a bit of a smile which James returned. He didn't miss out how Remus didn't include himself.

"Remus, how many house elves do I have?" James asked with a smile. And Remus just rolled his eyes. Of course, he thought, the Potter's own four elves, how could he forget.

"Well if you are sure, Prongs, then I still have half a bottle of fire whiskey that I can drink." Remus said with a smile on his face, "Pinky managed to startle me enough that the other half is on my clothes." James laughed at that, not his full belly laugh but a laugh none the less. With another quick embrace and an exchange of 'good byes' and 'see you soons' Remus disapparated back into his living room. He was pleasantly surprised to see his armchair clean and fresh smelling, the papers organized and neatly stacked. He also saw a change of clothes out for him. With a quick smile, he changed clothes and found his fire whiskey bottle back in the cupboard. As he brought it to the table he saw a letter addressed to him. He smiled as he recognized the handwriting as Lily Evans's. He put the fire whiskey down and brought the letter to his armchair and sat down and read it.

"Dear Remus, How is your summer going so far? I have to say mine is a bit of a drag with the whole wedding thing coming up, but I suspected as much before the break. Guess what! I got Head Girl! I am so excited and my parents are so proud. They are considering buying me an owl! Which would be great because then I could keep up with the wizarding world during the breaks. I am tired of coming to school ignorant because _she_ is scared of owls or anything to do with our world at that. I can't wait to work with you this coming year! I just realized that you are a marauder so you might know this. Is it true that the Head Boy and Girl share a dorm to themselves? Because it would be amazing to stay there with you! Who knows, maybe you'll come to your senses about ditching the marauders once you don't live with them. Honestly Remus, they are weighing you down. I get to see Alice tomorrow, which should be amazing. Well, actually, she's going to be the one sending you this letter because _she_ is scared of owls so I can't get one, or receive letters either. Maybe we'll see each other in Diagon Alley. Take care Remus and I will definitely see you at the platform in a month! Fondly yours, Lily Evans"

Remus read the letter again, dread weighing down on his gut. She thought he was head boy. She wanted to share a dorm with him. He, Remus Lupin, not him, James Potter. This was going to be a great start of the year.

**Well, what do you think? Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of this week. Please please please review! Especially if you like the story, if not, well I don't want it to die but it might. So REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Start of a Journey

Chapter Four

Lily was ecstatic with the news of her headgirlship. She wasn't really surprised by the results, for she did expect herself and Remus to be the most obvious candidates. Both had been prefects, both had excellent grades, and both were well respected by most of the student body. But she was looking forward to spending more time with him. A lot more time. Remus was intellectually stimulating, compassionate, funny and handsome even, well once you got past the state of his robes, that is. In fact, the only thing Remus had going against him was the group of people he decided to associate with. Those damn marauders. She didn't understand why everyone thought they were so great. Sure they were smart, but they never applied themselves. They were funny but a lot of their pranks were harmful and malicious, and she didn't understand why everyone enabled them. Even the professors did to an extent.

But Remus had such a hard life, with his mother being constantly sick. It was very generous of Dumbledore to allow him to go visit her every month. Lily firmly believed that family and love was the best medicine for anyone. Apparently Remus and Dumbledore had a similar opinion.

"Lily! We need to be going soon dear!" Lily's mother called from downstairs. Lily jumped to her feet and rushed down the stairs. She was being brought to the Ministry to take her apparition exam. Lily had been waiting for this moment for years. It would finally allow her to be able to really become a part of the wizarding world! She felt like she had always been on the outside looking in, but soon she could go wherever she wanted, she could visit her friends, hell, she could even visit Remus! Yet, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea, he was living with Black after all. Which brought her back to the one problem with Remus. His friends.

Lily slid into the backseat of the car, as Pet had the front, and her mother pulled out of the driveway and headed to central London. Lily was brooding over the topic of why Remus would continue to associate with those three hooligans. Peter was just, well... pitiful. He was always trying to get in Black's good graces even though Black just put him down all the time. She didn't understand why Pettigrew was even a part of their group, Black could just barely put up with him at times. The same Black who sneered at those beneath him. For how much Black claimed to hate his family for their pureblood superiority, he wasn't much different with his air of self-importance. In fact, the only person he wouldn't be snide to was the worst of the lot, Potter.

Potter was a stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder who was the very definition of the term petulance. He kept asking her out and for what reason? To conquer the "unconquerable" Lily Evans. This even made problems for her with the other girls at Hogwarts, no matter the year. They would always harp about her leading James on, and how he deserved better then to be led around by some _mu__dblood_.

Mudblood, how she hate that word. A word so derogatory and disgusting, a word so full of hatred and bigotry born from naivety. A word that destroyed friendships. Yes, one that ruined a beautiful friendship between two unlikely people who were divided by their houses. It was something one took out of a story. Lily smirked at that thought. She did not want to think about Shakespeare more than she had to. Sev mad his choice, and decided to ignore Lily's pleas for him to back away from the people he associated with, those Death Eaters. Lily sighed, two of her friends being dragged down by their 'friends'. Why did people have to be so blind.

Her mother pulled into a parking lot, not too far from the entrance to the Ministry of Magic and stopped the car. "Lily, Petunia and I are going to go shopping while you are taking your test, Vernon wants to bring her out to dinner and she doesn't have a proper dress for the occasion. We'll be back in about 2 hours, if you're not by the car we'll assume you took the underground back, is this ok with you? Do you need any money?"

"Of course mom! That's fine by me but I'll be apparating home!" Lily said boldly with a silly grin on her face, her brooding forgotten in the excitement of the upcoming test. Mrs. Evans laughed at her youngest daughter's enthusiasm.

"Don't count your chickens before the hatch, dear," Lily's mother said, "come on Pet, let's get this shopping done with so I can get dinner started." And with that Petunia and Mrs. Evans walked off into the busy street as Lily headed off to the phone booth that would bring her to the Ministry of Magic.

-line-

James Potter collapsed gasping for breath, his body drenched in sweat. He couldn't remember the last time he had pushed himself this hard, in fact, he probably never had. But it didn't matter he needed to get better, stronger, faster, sharper. Anything to help him avenge his parents.

Yet, even with this attitude, he still wasn't accomplishing nearly enough. He needed help. James cringed at that thought. Once again he was 'helpless' and needed someone to hold his hand. But it didn't matter, James knew he needed to ask for help. That was always Sirius's problem, he never asked for help until something simple to solve became a catastrophe.

Now the only question was who to ask. Sirius was in no shape to do anything and Remus wouldn't support this kind of action. Peter wouldn't be much of a help, except for maybe target practice. James grinned a bit when he thought about asking Lily. She certainly wouldn't have any reservations about cursing him, but no she wouldn't work either. James needed someone with experience and was ruthless. Someone who wouldn't bother to pull back any punches and would be brutally honest about his short-comings. Then everything clicked. Auror Moody. It was really fairly obvious now that he thought about it. Everyone knew Alastor Moody the famous auror for his accomplishments and his nonexistent social skills.

James started a slow jog to the mansion to get washed up and put on more appropriate attire to make a visit to the ministry. After putting on fresh robes and washing his face, James looked into the mirror.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, darling, you should take care of yourself more," the female voice of the mirror remarked as James began to turn away. James scowled and ignored his mirror and stormed out not caring what he looked like. Once he reached the apparition zone, he disappeared with loud pop and reappeared in an alleyway in muggle London. He made his way, inconspicuously, to a telephone box that was strangely avoided by the crowd, except for one familiar red-headed female. Suddenly remembering his mirrors comments on his much to be desired complexion, James whipped out his wand and cast a hasty glamour upon himself before calling out.

"Lily Evans!"

-line-

"Lily Evans!"

Lily stopped in her tracks and groaned. Of course, on her one day in the magical world during the summer she had to run into _him_. It couldn't be anybody who could possibly be pleasant to be around. No, it had to be James sodding Potter, bane of her existence. She decided it would be best to ignore the idiot and just keep walking. As she started to walk off, a hand grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"You know it's not nice to ignore people, Lily." Lily grimaced and turned around, her red hair accentuating her angry features.

"That's Evans to you, Potter," she spat out, "What do you want anyway? Must you stalk me even away from Hogwarts?" As she looked at James's hurt expression, she noticed something off about him. Something seemed almost artificial. That's when it clicked. "You're wearing a glamour, Potter" she stated, "is that how you pull off your oh so _amazing_ looks? Are you really so ashamed of how you look? What would your mother say?" The myriad of emotions that flashed across Potter's face left her puzzled. Potter was always so in control of his features and had a sharp tongue with a 'witty' retort. But James had a flash of pain cross his face, followed by an angry burrowing of his eye brows, and followed so closely by a halfhearted smirk that Lily had to ask herself if it might've been a fault in his glamour.

"I always knew you were a sharp witch, Lily" Potter said completely disregarding her earlier request. "So what business do you have here at the ministry by yourself? You do know it is dangerous to travel alone these days."

Lily rolled her eyes at his comment. "What is there to be afraid of, Potter? I'm already talking to my biggest problem. And not that it is any business of yours, but I am here to take my apparition test. So if you would so kindly let me be on my way so that way I am not late for my appointment that would be much appreciated." As she stalked past him, he grabbed her wrist, to stop her. She turned around to snap at him with annoyance and frustration, but before she could say anything Potter spoke.

"Hey, good luck Lily. I'll wait for you here in case you need some help getting home. After all, one can't be too careful." He then gave her what he must've assumed to be a game winning smile. All it did was infuriate her more. She yanked her arm back and stalked off to the lifts fuming about what a stupid arrogant prat James Potter could be. All her happy thoughts left her as the lift doors closed showing her Potter giving her an 'encouraging' smile.

-line-

The lift doors shut, and James let out a heavy sigh. Its weight was consisted of relief, worry, and above all else, pain. Pain at his loss, pain of what was to come, but most prominent of all, the pain of rejection. With a shake of his weary head, James left to another lift to find Auror Moody and hopefully learn how to make a difference, and more importantly, protect Lily Evans.

-line-

Alastor Moody was not in a good mood. There were only a few good aurors in the force and they were too few to make a difference in the upcoming disaster. Of course, funding was not something they would give to his department. No, the hirer ups claimed that to send the aurors after these terrorists was a way to enable their cause, to give it legitimacy. The only problem was that no one knew what the cause was supposed to be.

Moody slammed his fist on his desk, making a few trainees jump in fright. He was tired of this game of chicken with these unknown assailants. These terrorists scared many of the leading members of the Wizengamot and leading members of the government into a state of inadequacy for fear that they would be the next to be targeted. It was this dark line of thought that was interrupted by the sound of chatter. Not the noise of work talk or the banter between colleagues, but that of a chattering friend. With a scowl Moody stormed out of his office to see one Auror trainee, Frank Longbottom, exchanging pleasantries with James Potter of all people. Moody stalked over to the two and managed to catch a a part of their conversation, "still planning to play for Puddlemere, James?"

"Not really Frank, lots of things are happening and I think that I should strive to make a difference, you know, to leave a legacy to people to look up to." James replied with a far away look in his eyes. Frank simply laughed.

"James, if anyone was to make a legacy on a quidditch pitch it would be you! Andplenty of people look up to quidditch players." Upon seeing James scowl, Frank held up his hands and amended, "But I know what you mean, you want to be out there and know you are doing some good in the world that you can be proud of." James opened his mouth to reply but Moody decided it was time to cut this reunion short.

"Well there Longbottom, look what you dragged in," Moody sneered, "I'll take care of things from here, you still have files to edit and sort." Moody led James back to his office where he closed the door with a wave of his wand and applied a silencing charm. "So what can I do for you today, Mr. 'Legacy'?" James's face flushed a bit at Moody's condescension. He mumbled something under his breath and Moody rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Stop being a brat, Potter. Look at me when you speak to me and make sure you do just that, SPEAK! Have a backbone, boy, otherwise everyone will walk all over you."

Potter looked up into Moody's beady eyes and took a breath, "I want the terrorists to pay for what they did to my parents, but I'm not ready. I need your help. Sir." Moody rolled his eyes at Potters dramatics and the Sir tacked on the end of his sentence like a second thought. He was about to shoo the naïve boy away but then he got to thinking. Potter had decent dueling skills. Sure he had been overpowered by Moody in seconds, but if that rawness was polished, Potter could become quite the formidable wizard, one that would be inclined to follow Moody's example and his word. With a smile Moody asked one question that changed James's life significantly:

"When do you want to start?"

**Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed it and I'll hopefully post again before too long. -Haatar**


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N (APOLOGY) I know its been way too long since I last updated this and I apologize. Simple reason why though, writer's block which led to unmotivation which led to a sentence here and there which led to starting over and etcetc. I didn't know how to write James's training until it came to me while watching a show: TIME SKIP! So I skipped the summer and I started writing from the train ride on but after so long it was hard to really write in a similar fashion and to really try and keep the mood of the story the same. I think I did a decent job but for my few followers out there, if you could give me some tips or comments on how this chapter went compared to the rest of the, short, story it would be appreciated!**

**A/N (Concerns) I know a few of you are upset with how I am portraying Lily, but She will warm up to James now that they are required to work together. So you understand my mindset think like this, Lily and James have never had to work in a professional atmosphere before. Therefore Lily has never seen James truly motivated, even in the pensive memory of 5th year he treated OWLs like a joke. All girls like to see guys who are motivated, passionate and when they take something seriously. No idea why, but that's the case and Lily will get a dose of this from James. As for the Remus thing... Come on guys! Am I the only one who sees how they would fit together like two peas in a pod! If it wasn't for James laying the boundaries early on they would have been an item or VERY close friends. Maybe not married but they would have given it a go. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It was the first of September and James was making his way to Kings Cross Station. However, this time it was not with excitement and anticipation, but dread. He was not ready to face the world, the school, Lily, his responsibilities, but mostly, he was not ready to face his friends. He had not sought them out for the past month or so and never communicated with any of them since Remus had confronted him. He tried to justify it to himself that he was busy and being productive, and that was true. He had been training everyday, following a very strict set up by Moody, but he did have time to get out at the end of everyday. Moody made sure of that.

_ "Locking yourself up all the time won't help. What'll happen when you got to go back and see everyone then, huh? Going to hide your pretty face still?"_ Those were the words that Moody said to him, and James had to agree that he was right, but he still ignored them and just trained longer then required, or suggested by Moody.

With hunched shoulders he apparated to a near by alley and proceeded to the station. As he got close to platforms nine and ten he looked at the clock and saw that he had over an hour before the train left. He didn't think anyone would be there this early. Sure enough when he walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ it was deserted but for the scarlet locomotive, looking as majestic as it always had. James sighed and headed to the front compartment of the train to where the heads and prefects would be meeting.

After changing into his robes and putting on his headboy pin he sat in the corner and just contemplated on the year to come. Headboy, Quidditch Captain, NEWTs and, of course, his strict training regimen. It was a lot to take in, even for an unburdened person. He would have to talk to McGonagall after the feast and resign his captaincy for the Quidditch team and probably this ridiculous headboy badge. Merlin knew that he was probably the least deserving of it, well, besides Sirius. Making up his mind that that was the best course of action he sat in a broody silence for another half hour before someone else showed up in the compartment. He looked up and saw Lily Evans looking at him like she was going to murder him.

-line-

Lily got to the train station early, eager to start the new year and her responsibilities as the new headgirl. She would prove to the professors that they made a good choice choosing her. She new what was lacking with prefect responsibilities and had some ideas to keep the student body productive and safe from pranks from the Marauders. In fact, her day was going perfectly besides the fact that she had to be dropped off by her parents. After her confrontation with Potter at the Ministry she wasn't able to determine her destination and ended up splinched, half of her body meters off one side and the other half off the other side. She had NEVER splinched before and she blamed it solely on James sodding Potter. But, she would make his life hell at school. She needed to concentrate solely on positive and _important_ things right now. Remus was a prime example. If Remus was headboy, of which she had no doubt, then this year would be the most wondrous of her seven years. Not only would he be willing to back up everything she wanted to do as headgirl, they would share a dormitory together and would have ample amounts of time together to study or have a scholarly debate. She would be able to bring out his full potential once he was out of the influence of the Marauders. She knew that he was only with them because of a misguided sense of loyalty otherwise what else would make him look so worn and tired?

Nodding to herself she boarded the Hogwarts Express after navigating the small crowd on the platform. As she made her way to the front compartment she noticed a silhouette through the glazed window and was surprised someone was already there. She had gotten there pretty early to try and be the first one there. Oh well, this just meant that someone was just as motivated as her and would be reliable. Lily saw the last person she wanted to see when she opened the door.

-line-

Remus was slowly counting to ten while pinching his nose. He had wanted to get to the platform early in order to make sure James couldn't slip past him and Sirius so they could talk before the prefect meeting. But Sirius was _still_ packing! The express would be leaving in forty five minutes and Sirius just started packing.

"Almost done Moony. Hey, have you seen my broom anywhere?" asked Sirius as he dashed to the couch and pulled a pair of boxer shorts and a sock from behind it. Remus groaned into his hands not wanting to think why those were there.

"Have you checked under your bed Sirius?" Anything Sirius couldn't find was always under his bed. Why on earth he never checked there but could find things hidden in the icebox or potion cabinet was beyond him!

"Bed! Right, thanks Moony! Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius muttered as he dashed back to his room.

With everything going on and having to deal with the drama this year was bound to hold, all Remus could do was moan again. This was going to be a long year.

-line-

"What are you doing here, Potter! Did you come to rub it in my face that you made me FAIL my apparition test? Or did you not fill your quota of stalking me over the summer? The school year hasn't even started yet and you're already trying to get under my skin! Well, let me tel you I won't let you get away with your usual shenanigans, do you hear me, Potter!" James was wincing throughout the loud tirade and was thankful nobody else was here. He nodded meekly before responding.

"Well, Lil-" James began.

"That's Evans to you Potter." Lily cut him off.

"Right well... I've been made headboy. See?" James stated as he indicated his badge on his chest. Lily continued to glare at him.

"Do you really expect me to believe that the professors and the Headmaster would choose you of our entire class to be headboy?" Lily scoffed condescendingly, "I'm sure you just took it from Remus and thought it would be another funny prank. Well, let me tell you, Potter, it would be better if you tried something more believable." James was mildly hurt by her words but he could see where she was coming from, after all, he didn't really believe it himself.

"Well, Lil-"

"Evans"

"Right... well, it's not a prank. I'm not sure how it happened either but I'll hand it over to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow. Happy?" James inquired.

Lily looked shocked that this appeared not to be a prank, so she just made a condescending grunt and turned away. After ten minutes of an uncomfortable silence passed Lily spoke up, "People are going to start to get here soon so we should have a strategy for the meeting. Since I know what everyone's responsibilities are, you should just let me do the talking and you can back me up. Ok, Potter?"

"Hmm, what's that Lily?" James asked as he snapped out of his reverie.

"Ugh, just let me do all the talking and just back me up. And it's Evans, Potter." Lily snarled.

"Huh? Oh... right whatever you think is best" James responded noncommittally and returned to looking out the window at the crowded platform. Lily wanted to throttle him. How come she couldn't have someone who actually cared about the position. At this rate she would end up having to do all the work herself. As the final minutes started ticking away before the express left the crowd on the platform started to board the train. Lily, who had gone to change into her robes was sifting through some papers when James came over and looked down at them.

"What are those, Lil- I mean Evans" he hastily corrected at seeing the glare Lily shot in his direction.

"If you must know, they are the passwords for the different houses and the prefect bathrooms. As well as a blank sign-up sheet for prefect rounds for the train and the first week at Hogwarts." Lily replied.

"Huh," said James as he looked them over. "So I guess this meeting is just about scheduling?"

"No, I'll also tell them about the responsibilities that they have to help the younger students and to protect the student body. But you don't have to worry about this because you'll just be sitting there, right Potter?" Lily growled at James when she notice he had perked up a bit.

"Uh ya, I suppose you are right..." James replied as his shoulders drooped again. "It is important that we show we are a united front, right? But I want to look like I know what's going on so could you explain it to me? Or at least just outline the meeting?"

"Fine, I suppose it couldn't hurt," Lily sighed. "First we'll welcome everybody and explain the importance of the position to all the new prefects." James nodded his understanding. "Then we'll talk about rounds, everyone will be in groups of two and where they should patrol." Lily continued, "From there we'll discus appropriate behavior and go over the rules they should be aware of. We'll tell them that they are allowed to take away points but that any abuses can and will be overturned by the professors or ourselves and if they abuse their power, their badge will be taken from them. We'll also set the time and place for the next meeting. They almost always happen in the Heads dormitory." Lily concluded. James looked pensive but nodded and thanked Lily for her help. She just rolled her eyes and didn't bother to correct her name again.

-line-

Prefects started coming into the head compartment. One of them gave James and Lily invitations from Professor Slughorn for a lunch meeting in his compartment. James checked the time and signed himself up for rounds at the time of the meeting. Lily huffed indignantly and put her's into her robe. The last Prefect to enter the compartment was Remus and when he saw James relief flushed his face and waved cheerfully to him and sat down. An act which greatly annoyed Lily.

"Alright let's start the meeting, shall we?" Lily said to the assembled body before them. "My name is Lily Evans and this is James Potter and we are your new Headgirl and Boy." At this point, a fair amount of muttering broke out, primarily concerning the fact that Potter somehow became headboy. "First we would like to welcome the new Prefects and we hope..." Lily continued her speech welcoming and outlining the details of their responsibilities. However, when the topic of Security came up James inserted himself as the main speaker.

"Thank you Lily for handling everything so far. I want to speak about the security of the castle, now." James spoke smoothly and his charisma started to show to everyone around him as he took charge. Lily was barely holding back her urge to rip Potter a new one, interrupting her like that. "As some of you might be aware there have been some strange... rumours circulating the wizarding world." James hesitated slightly at the word rumours, "And for all the muggleborns who might not know, there have been a few disappearances, or early... retirements that make no logical sense." Remus looked sad at this as it was reported that James's parents had retired early and moved out of the country to a summer home. "There has been a strange trend of these and some mutterings about a dark cult. We have a responsibility to keep the students safe, so we are going to up the number of students on patrol." Lots of mutterings broke out at this and a few indignant remarks. Remus had a furrowed brow ass he regarded James. James just lifted his hand and silence fell almost immediately, Lily was a little impressed on the hold that Potter held over the group. "We will not be increasing the number of patrols but the number of individuals in each group. Instead of two there will now be three, one from a different house. This way we can be sure that one prefect is not pressuring the other into something they shouldn't be doing, to uphold fairness between houses, and to make sure you don't use this as an excuse to sneak into a broom cupboard yourselves,as I know some of you are fond of doing." A few of the prefects blushed and Remus chuckled softly to himself. It was a Marauder's favorite past time to check broom cupboards after hours to catch people snogging and to jest and tease them mercilessly.

"I would also like to add that prefects will now also be conducting patrols at the Hogsmeade visits." At this there was an uproar of rejections and criticisms. Even Remus and Lily looked scandalized at this news. James held up his hand again and said, "I'll explain if you quiet down. Each group will only be required to patrol for an hour before they can continue their day responsibility free. And while you are doing just one hour, your headgirl and I will be patrolling all day. Separately." He added at Lily's scandalized look. "Sign-ups will be available at the next meeting. Which will be when and where, Lily?" James directed the conversation to Lily.

"Ummm I uh... suppose at the end of the week on Friday at 8 PM." She stuttered, still shocked at what James had done.

"Excellent, now if you sign up for your patrol times, Lily will tell you the passwords you need to know. Thanks for your time." James said with a disarming smile to which all the girls got giddy over. James walked over to Remus and pulled him out of line. "I already signed you up for the train patrols with me." he said, to which he looked surprised, "come on lets go find Peter and Sirius." and the two of them left Lily to deal with the prefects.

-line-

As Remus followed James out of the head compartment he had to say he was shocked at how changed James appeared to be. To an outsider, James wasn't too changed maybe a bit uptight about having power, but the Marauders knew each other on another level. Remus knew that for James to address security like he did that he was dealing with problems head on. Or at least some of them. Remus was shaken out of he reverie as James began to talk.

"I'm sorry for not getting in touch with you and Sirius over the summer, I just needed time to myself to get my head on straight." James stated while shooting an apologetic glance his way.

"Sure but how come neither Sirius or I couldn't get to your house? We wanted to check on you." Remus calmly inquired, more curious than angry.

"Oh that... I had read up on a book about some warding and tried putting up a few. I guess they worked a little better than I thought." James said with a weak smile. Remus made a noncommittal noise at the weak excuse but didn't comment on it.

"We were just worried, Prongs. We had no idea how you were doing. You've always been there for me when my furry little problem became a big problem and for Sirius when his family became too overbearing and for Peter whenever he couldn't get a concept or he was picked upon. We just wanted to show you that we would be there for you too." Remus smiled sadly.

"Ya... Thanks Moony" and James favored his brother with a small but appreciative smile. When they got to the compartment they found Sirius berating Peter for being a lazy slob which led to Remus smacking Sirius on the back of his head and started listing off example after example of how lazy and slobbish Sirius had been all summer to which Peter started laughing as Sirius cowered in a corner, like a dog with his tail between his legs. James shook his head at their antics and sat next to Peter who asked how his summer was. At this, silence filled the compartment and Sirius and James shifted uneasily. James looked at Peter sadly and thought whether or not to ignore the aurors and tell Peter. It wasn't much of a debate.

"It was hard Peter, my parents were murdered by that dark cult." Peter looked like he wanted to cry and tried to apologize for asking the question in the first place. James shook his head and interrupted him, "we're brothers, we should never have to apologize for anything, right?" Remus and Sirius looked relieved that James seemed to be doing alright and that he told Peter. They hated keeping secrets from each other. In fact, there was never a secret since Moony's furry little problem if you didn't count his crush on Lily.

After emphasizing the importance to Peter about keeping it to themselves, they started to get into the swing of things again and jesting as a group, although James was much more reserve than usual, until the compartment door banged open and a very angry red head stood there glaring at James Potter.

"How DARE you take over my meeting! How DARE you implement some stupid rule about security. I told you this summer that there is nothing going on. You DO realize that two thirds of the prefects have either OWLs or NEWTs this year, don't you?! So why are you putting in these stupid rules when you are just going to be baling out of them come the morrow when you turn in your badge?! Are you trying to make my last year hell, Potter?!" Lily ranted at him. Sirius and Peter were in the corner trying to smother their chuckles. Remus looked surprised that James was going to hand in his badge while it was now James's turn to cower at the violent tirade from Lily.

"Now L-"

"For the LAST time Potter, it's EVANS to you!"

"Errrr right... Evans... I understand that you are frustrated..." James began.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it Potter, I thought we agreed that you would let me run the meeting and that you would just be silent support. But you slid in and sidelined me before throwing me to the dogs after you had your share of the limelight. Well I'll tell you now Potter, this won't fly. We'll take this up with the Headmaster and he'll see reason." And with that she stormed out of the compartment.

"Well Prongs, we're not even at Hogwarts yet and you already got put in your place. That hasn't happened since when Peter?" barked Sirius in a fit of laughter.

"Fourth year!" howled Peter, "What exactly did you do?"

"Oh, you guys will love this!" Remus said with a sly smile and James just face-palmed and moaned as Remus began to tell a highly embellished story of how he had smoothly and flirtatiously started talking to all the female prefects until one left blushing so badly that they thought she was going to combust until she came back and tried to give James Potter a pair of her knickers. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was smooth and easy going, even if James felt uncomfortable putting on a facade for so long around his friends. They were all so happy. How could they feel his pain. All he wanted to do was open the bottle of firewhiskey he had stashed in his trunk.

-line-

At the opening feast the sorting hat sang a new song which seemed to speak to James's heart:

Of the Four houses grand

Sadly they all stand

Separate and alone!

But good qualities they have

when you get down to the bone!

Those Gryffs mighty and bold

The Ravens eye on the pie

The Puffs together survive the cold

And those Slyths so cunning and sly

They all gather in these halls

Yet alone they are weak

So why not give this a tweak

For Four together

Once differences forgotten

They will stand forever more

The Darkness is scary

for those who are not wary

So why not travel

As the world unravels

In groups of four?

Together at the front

No matter the affront

For camaraderie and loyalty

Will be the cup of tea

That will carry you through the night!

As the song ended, James saw that Dumbledore looked exceptionally pleased with the song and there were a few mutterings from the students who followed the song. And James knew that the world was about to turn upside down.


End file.
